Un Hermoso Momento en el 690
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Una linda mañana en la estación de trenes en Volterra, en donde la vida de dos magníficos jóvenes está a punto de mezclarse de una manera nunca prevista por ellos. Alice/Demetri  Lemmon


¡Hola! Es mi primer fic con lemmon, espero que me salga bien. Es una historia que había comenzado hace un tiempo y no la había podido terminarla, pero aquí está para todos ustedes.

**Disclaimer: **La trama me pertenece, pero los personajes son de **Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Un Hermoso Momento en el 690.<span>

-Señorita, tiene que entender...necesito un boleto para subir a ese tren.- exigía Demetri, algo alterado a la vendedora.

-Joven, ya le explique, los boletos para esta hora están agotados.-

Para él era muy importante subir a ese tren, y lo sabía, la entrevista de sus sueños estaba en juego. De pronto escucha a sus espaldas la dulce voz de una chica.

-Disculpa que me meta en algo que no me incumbe, pero yo tengo un boleto adicional para el tren del medio día...si lo deseas te lo podría regalar.-

Demetri voltio de inmediato para saber quién le estaba hablando.

-¿Enserio me regalarías el boleto?... ¿Sin nada a cambio?-

-Su dueño no está, así que se perderá si usted lo rechaza.- Tómelo y surte.-

La joven saca del bolsillo de su abrigo el boleto y extiende su mano hacia Demetri. Él lo toma, todavía algo incrédulo de que esa joven, con mirada algo triste, se deshiciera así nada más de un boleto, pero no era hora de analizar ese hecho, si no de estar agradecido de que ya tenía un boleto para poder abordar el tren de camino a la mejor experiencia de su vida.

* * *

><p>No podía hacer menos por aquel joven, ya que el verdadero dueño del boleto decidió abandonarla por su profesión. Un golpe duro que todavía Alice no podía superar. Era mejor regresar del lugar donde nunca debió salir, su hogar en los Estados Unidos, allí era feliz con su familia, pero claro decidió abandonarlo todo por un amor que al final la abandono a su suerte en aquel país desconocido.<p>

Escucho cuando la joven vendedora anunciaba que el tren estaba a punto de salir, así que tomo su equipaje, dio una última mirada a ver si veía a aquel hombre que nunca llego a su cita, pero fue en vano...camino hacia el tren decidida a dejar su pasado y su historia con él en el olvido.

* * *

><p>Ya en el tren Demetri se disponía a buscar su compartimiento...miraba su boleto el cual decía que el suyo era el número 690. Al abrirla puerta se lleva la sorpresa de que estaba ocupado por la misma joven que le había regalado el boleto.<p>

-Disculpa, tiene que ser un error, así que...- comenzó a decir Demetri.

-No, ninguno, es que debí mencionarte que tendríamos compartir el compartimiento. Así que puedes acomodarte.- le dijo ella.

Nunca espero ese hecho, pero tampoco se quejaría ahora. En su mente solo existía el hecho de que iba camino al centro de Italia a encontrarse con lo que algún día pensó que sería imposible. Su sueño de ser un reconocido ingeniero estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

El viaje seria uno largo, así que decidió entablar algo de conversación con la joven que no tan solo le había regalado el boleto que necesitaba, si no que ahora era su compañera de viaje. Demetri la observo con detenimiento, era una joven muy bella, algo sencilla, y con una mirada profunda.

-Bueno ya que viajaremos juntos, que tal si nos presentamos.- Soy Demetri.- Ella estaba algo distraída, así que dudo si lo había escuchado.

-Alice, mucho gusto.- y por primera vez en lo que va del viaje Alice lo ve directamente a los ojos.

No se había dado cuenta de que Demetri portaba una gran belleza, y eso le hizo recordar lo que deseaba olvidar, pero sabía que no podía cerrarse al amor.

"_Demasiado pronto para pensar en eso...es un desconocido."_ pensó. Tratando de controlar sus emociones y no llorar delante de él.

El viaje transcurrió sin más cruces de palabras. Se podría decir que era un ambiente algo tenso, pero ninguno de los dos quiso hablar más, aunque lo intentaron, sin embargo no se sentían cómodos.

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abre y es la joven del servicio, la cual trae una comida para dos. Todo está bien bonito y cualquiera diría que es para dos enamorados.

-Si desean algo más estaré al final del pasillo.- les dirige una sonrisa a ambos y luego se marcha cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿El almuerzo era para ti y tu pareja verdad?- pregunto Demetri sabiendo la respuesta muy en el fondo.

-Si…lo siento si esta situación te incomoda…quizás deba cambiar de compartimiento.- respondió Alice.

-Para nada, además tú eres la dueña original de los boletos y la persona que me ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio.- hace una pausa y luego añadió- Gracias por todo Alice, se nota que eres una joven especial.- le dedico una sonrisa, luego observo los platos y comenzó a acomodarlos para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de su almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Alice no se resistió tanto a ese acto y acepto la comida sin ninguna queja. En cierto modo Demetri le inspiraba confianza, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Tomo la decisión de contarle lo que había pasado, en primer lugar le hacía daño no hablar con nadie y en segundo en la mayoría de los casos desahogarse con un extraño es mucho mejor. Ya cuando estaba en la mitad de la comida, deja el tenedor sobre el plato y habla:<p>

-Mi novio me dejo porque amaba más su trabajo que a mí. Yo deje toda mi vida en los Estados Unidos por seguirlo a este país…le di todas las oportunidades que pensé que merecía, sin embargo me había olvidado de que tengo que valorarme antes de que alguien me pueda amar.-suspiro y volvió a tomar aire…ya que había comenzado no podía parar.- Así que aquí estoy regresando a mi mundo…tenía la esperanza de que luchara por mí, pero su arte es más importante.- concluyo y sin poder evitarlo unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Demetri se había quedado paralizado al escuchar la confesión de su compañera de viaje. A la misma vez pensaba como podía existir alguien en el mundo que no apreciara a una joven como Alice. Que era capaz de sacrificarse por amor. Escucho con atención palabra por palabra todo lo que ella decía. Al finalizar ve sus lágrimas y de un impulso aleja la mesa en donde estaban los platos de la comida y se sienta junto a ella. Le seca las lágrimas con su mano, considerando que era pecado que se desperdiciara algo tan especial como las lágrimas que son derramadas por personas que no las merecen.<p>

-No llores…todo será diferente.- dijo estas palabras sin saber exactamente a que se refería, pero tenía que darle algún tipo de soporte en estos momentos.

-Gracias por escucharme…no había hablado de esto con nadie…ahora que lo hice me siento más tranquila y segura de la decisión que tome.-

-Tengo la sospecha de que sonriendo eres aún más hermosa.- comento Demetri de repente.

* * *

><p>Alice sonrió automáticamente al escuchar las palabras de Demetri. Estaba comenzando a ver en el a una persona con un buen corazón además de tener un don especial para hacerla sentir mejor con sus palabras. Ahora que ya se sentía cómoda con su compañía tenía curiosidad de saber el motivo por el cual tenía tanto afán por abordar el tren. Pregunto lo primero que se le ocurrió.<p>

-¿Tienes alguna emergencia familiar?-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto el algo confundido por la pregunta.

-Como tenías tantas ganas de abordar precisamente este tren, pensé que sería por alguna emergencia familiar.- tomo una pausa y luego dijo- Perdón por preguntar lo que no me incumbe…discúlpame.- dijo apenada con ella misma.

-No te sientas mal.-sonrió para ella y continuo- Tengo una entrevista muy importante por eso necesito llegar a la cuidad hoy….Sabes mi sueño siempre fue ser ingeniero, pero mi madre prefería que fuera policía, dice que tengo un don natural para encontrar y perseguir personas, pero yo prefiero construir cosas.-suspiro y continuo- Hasta que me canse de complacer a otros y decidí luchar por mi sueño.

Alice sentía que Demetri y ella tenían en común muchas cosas, sobre todo que habían decidido complacer a otros una gran parte de su vida y ahora se encontraban en el mismo tren huyendo del pasado y luchando por su lo que deseaban individualmente.

Ambos se quedan observándose el uno al otro por un rato. Tal vez analizando cómo fue que ambos terminaron allí juntos hablando de como había sido su vida. Pensando que no todos los días dos desconocidos se cruzan y se entienden cómo sino fuera la primera vez.

Alguien toca la puerta, causando así que ambos rompan la conexión. La muchacha del servicio entra y recoge los platos y se los lleva en la pequeña mesa con ruedas en la que los había traído.

Alice no se resiste más y rompe completa la distancia entre ellos comenzando a besar a Demetri. Él no se resistió y permitió que los besos continuaran. Ella se acomodó suavemente sobre él, besándose cada vez más apasionados. De la mejor manera posible y sin dejar de besarse, Demetri extiende su mano para ponerle el seguro a la puerta y correr la cortina.

-Esto es una locura.- dijo Alice casi sin aliento.

-La mejor locura de nuestras vidas y hay que concluirla.- dijo y volvió a besarla esta vez en su cuello y luego a su boca.

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión que la ropa era un problema entre ellos. Solo por ese instante dejaron de besarse y se despojaron de sus prendas. El vestido de Alice termino en el suelo junto con la chaqueta, camisa y pantalón de Demetri.

Los ojos de ella lo miraron de una forma bastante lujuriosa al darse cuenta de que no utilizaba ropa interior. En ese instante el giro sobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Se detuvo a observarla un instante. Se veía tan perfecta con su cuerpo al descubierto. Todo le gustaba, sus ojos, sus labios y sus senos eran muy tentadores. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez suavemente. Recorría cada parte de su cuerpo para nunca olvidarse de cómo era. Se detuvo en sus senos. Los beso, acaricio con su lengua su pezón, hasta que los chupo con pasión. Podía sentir el deseo y la excitación que provocaba en ella y eso lo excitaba más a él.

Su miembro estaba sobre su prenda de la cual todavía no se había despojado, pero que pronto no sería un estorbo. Antes se estaban saboreando el uno al otro.

Mientras que Demetri jugaba con sus senos a la perfección, ella no dejaba de besarle el cuello y los hombros. Nunca había estado tan deseosa de tener intimidad con nadie como ahora. Deseaba sentirse amada y él lo estaba logrando. Su forma de tocarla, de besarla era perfecta. Sentía que una de sus manos se aproxima a su interior. Cuando sus dedos atravesaron su lencería pudo sentir también lo húmeda que esta y todo era gracias a él.

Demetri se detuvo y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-No pares por nada del mundo.- dijo Alice en susurro.

Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su clítoris de una forma magistral. Le fascinaba sentir la humedad de Alice. En un instante no aguanto más y rompió la prenda que le estaba restringiendo el acceso a lo que más deseaba. Continuaba el juego con sus dedos en su interior y retornaron los besos en la boca. Sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo dentro de ella penetrando y haciendo la gemir al mismo tiempo.

-Te…deseo-gimió Alice.

Ese gemido de ella lo excito aún más. Él también la deseaba mucho y no le importaba si estaban en un tren, ella seria suya aunque fuera por ese momento.

-Eres perfecta Alice.- dijo Demetri entre besos y gemidos.

-Quiero darte…un poco de placer antes de que todo culmine.- dijo Alice.

Alice como puede intenta separarlo de ella para que quede en el otro extremo del asiento. Demetri queda prácticamente sentado con sus piernas abiertas para ella. En ese instante se acerca y toma su gran miembro entres sus manos causándole un gran placer. Demetri no puede ocultarlo y se le escapa un grito. Mientras ella continua acariciando su pene con ambas manos, pone a su alcance uno de sus senos para de esa manera ambos estén conectados.

-Ya…ya quiero estar dentro de ti.- gimió Demetri. Se impulsa sobre Alice, se acuesta sobre ella, con un movimiento de cadera le abre sus piernas y la penetra.

La conexión fue total…grandiosa. Ambos se movían a un solo ritmo, besando se sin parar, lujuriosamente. Solo se escucha sus respiraciones y sus gemidos…juntos…en un solo compas.

El clímax se aproximaba y ambos lo sabían, así que aumentaron el ritmo y el movimiento de cuerpos. Lo disfrutaban al máximo, eso era lo que deseaban. Hasta que llego. Demetri exploto dentro de Alice y fue recibido de la mejor manera, porque ella había logrado llegar junto con él y era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Al concluir las respiraciones se hicieron más calmadas. Demetri se acomodó de tal forma de que el cuerpo de Alice quedara junto al suyo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se podía ver la felicidad en ellas. Se dieron un tierno beso y decidieron quedarse así hasta el final del viaje. No faltaba mucho, pero lo aprovecharían porque sabían que no volvería a pasar.

* * *

><p>El anuncio del conductor de que faltaban 5 minutos para llegar a su destino los despertó. Se vistieron sin decir una palabra, ya que todo lo decían con solo mirarse.<p>

El tren se detuvo y salieron agarrados de la mano hasta que llegaron a la mitad de la estación. Se miraron y conocían que había llegado el momento del adiós.

-Tiene que ser de esta manera…-dijo Demetri.

-Lo sé, pero si nuestro destino es estar juntos nos volveremos a encontrar.- dijo Alice sonriéndole.

-Iré por ti a los Estados Unidos algún día…tu eres muy especial y nunca olvidare lo que acabos de vivir.- Demetri le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se fundieron en un último beso, estando consiente de que no era el del adiós, sino el de un hasta pronto. Por ahora era mejor así, pero siempre recordando el hermoso momento que vivieron en el compartimiento 690.

Alice se dirigió al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo directo a Estados Unidos. Demetri un taxi que lo llevaba rumbo a la entrevista de más esperada, considerando luego ir en busca de su amor fugaz.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado, ya que es mi primer fic con lemmon y me encontraba algo nerviosa. En los **Reviews **dejen sus comentarios al respectos, son muy importantes para mí.

Nos podemos encontrar también en mi pág. de Facebook: **Fanfition-Español.**

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
